


To Be Your Valentine

by Darklady



Series: Hornet-verse [5]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Social Reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-15
Updated: 2011-12-15
Packaged: 2017-10-27 09:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/294009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darklady/pseuds/Darklady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentine's Day is coming - and Dick Grayson has red roses on his desk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Be Your Valentine

_Up in the morning betimes:_

_And I a maid at your window_

_To be your Valentine._

 

********

 

“Hey pretty boy” The rough voice of Officer Klaus Janson rolled through the Bludhaven Police Station.  “Some chick must be hot for you.” He nodded and shot a thumb over his shoulder.

 

Dick Grayson looked up from his cluttered desk to find a young woman in a FTD uniform holding a vase of roses. Red roses. Two dozen red roses.

 

“Officer Richard Grayson?” she asked as the young man stood up and shifted file to create a small clear space.

 

Janson’s partner Collazo joined the mix. “You holding out on us Grayson?”

 

Collazo snatched at the card but Dick was faster. Moving the tiny envelope out of the others reach, he signaled the messenger to leave the vase on the desk.

 

Sergeant Amy Rohrbach strolled over to give the flowers a sniff and a look. “She must me crazy for you.” She fluffed up the ribbon and shifted a few sprays of baby's breath for better display. “Those don't come cheap.”

 

“Probably a rich old broad.” Janson growled.

 

Sergeant Amy waved him off. “Leave the kid be.” Then she smiled at her young partner. “Now I’ve got a rival?”

 

“You Sarge?” Dick Grayson theatrically clutched at his heart. “Never.”

 

“So what is is she?” Amy Rohrbach asked, leaning against their shared desk. “Blond or brunette?”

 

“Black hair, blue eyes - model gorgeous. Tall, built, and a great sense of humor.” Grayson slipped open the tiny card and shielded it from prying eyes. None of the audience could see what it said, but whatever it was made him smile. “And yes, crazy for me.”

 

Collazo nudged Janson and sighed “Lucky dog.”

 

“I think so.” Grayson grinned, tucking the card into his breast pocket and buttoning the flap. “So, boss lady, have they posted the duty roster for the fourteenth yet?”

 

“What?” She gave a short laugh. “You got a sudden appointment, ROOKIE? She renting a limo and taking you out on the town?”

 

“Better.” The young man tapped the pocketed card. “Home cooked meal.”

 

“Hey kid.” Janson's tone turned serious. “You watch out for those. Home cooking can get damn expensive. Next thing you know she’s hinting for a ring.”

 

Yeh.” Collazo pitched in. “Then after that she suggests dinner with relatives. That’s the real trap.”

 

Dick Grayson sat back down and reopened the first file. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

 

Sergeant Rohrbach distributed the others from the stack of waiting work, and soon the room had resettled to the dull roar that passed there for quiet. But while Dick's eyes were focused on the report his mind was not. Not with the scent of roses drawing the occasional deep breath from his partners’ end of the desk, and the sporadic chuckles from Jansen and Callao still joining in the background.

 

‘That is the only thing I hate about loving Bruce.’ Dick thought. ‘The silence.”

 

It was not Bruce's fault.  Dick knew that. Bruce's love for Richard Grayson was the one secret he had that he would willingly announce to the world. ‘And’ Dick admitted to himself ‘It’s the only one I have that I would not.”

 

Not that he would particularly object to being *out*. Not the best thing for a police career - but Nightwing hardly needed commendations from the BHPD. Here in the twisted corruption of Gotham’s sister city being a ‘damaged’ cop might even help.  And no one else in his life would blink twice at the thought of Dick Grayson and a male lover. Not in Bludhaven, not in the Titans, not even Tim's friends. At least not if it was anyone but Bruce. But...? Dick shook his head. He heard them.

 

Today the rich woman/ pretty boy jokes were just that - jokes. Standard rookie hazing and lighter then most. If they knew the flowers were from *him* rather then *her*? The jokes might get a bit sharper, but they would still be jokes.

 

But a rookie cop and the fourth richest man in America?

 

The jokes would stop dead - and that would not be humorous at all.

=

=

=

=

=

©KKR 2011


End file.
